


Promises

by imaginentertain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine promised Kurt he would always love him. That starts with their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

"I can't believe you thought I was proposing," Blaine laughed softly as they both stretched out on Kurt's bed. Finn and Rachel were still out, Burt and Carole were getting in the last of the Christmas shopping which meant that the house was theirs. For now. "I can't believe you said _yes_."

"What? Why?" Kurt said, feigning offence.

"We're in High School, Kurt. We're not even eighteen yet."

"Said the guy who told me he'd love me forever," Kurt replied, settling in next to Blaine. "Marriage is pretty much implied in that statement."

"So... you're not objecting?"

"Of course not," Kurt smiled, dragging a fingertip down Blaine's cheek. "I do love it. The ring. And everything that goes with it. Best present ever."

Blaine blushed a little and ducked his head at the compliment, laughing a little when he felt Kurt kiss his forehead.

"You said _yes_ ," Blaine said. "Yes."

"Would you have preferred it if I'd freaked out?"

"No," Blaine said, lifting his head to look at Kurt. "It's just... we've known each other a little over a year. This time last year it was all..."

"Flirty duets in the Dalton common room?" Kurt laughed. "I preferred this year's duet."

"Me too," Blaine smiled, kissing him gently. "It's just... A year and you said yes. We're still in High School and you said yes. You saw a box and..."

"I said yes, " Kurt finished. "Are you OK? You seem to be... hung up on this," he laughed.

"You see us getting married?"

"I... Yes, OK?" Kurt huffed. "I'm sorry and I know I'm probably rushing things but I just can't help—"

Blaine surged forward and pressed his mouth to Kurt's. Hard. "I love you," he breathed when the kiss ended.

"I love you too," Kurt said.

"So. Marry me," Blaine said quietly. "One day."

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Yes. This time next year I'll be in New York... Come back with me after Christmas. We can get married at New Year. In the snow."

"There probably won't be snow in New York at New Year," Blaine pointed out. "February maybe."

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Valentine's? Too cliché. End of January?"

"No," Blaine said.

"What? I thought..."

"Because then I'd have to leave you and come back here for school and I'm already wondering how I'm going to let my _boyfriend_ —"

"Fiancé?"

"—go back to New York or how I'm going to leave him to come back. There is no way I'll ever be able to leave my _husband_."

"Year after then. When you're with me. When we're in New York together."

"Together," Blaine repeated. "Living in some shoebox apartment while we both go to college; you at NYADA, me at NYU. Working in coffee houses or bookstores just to get by. Living on top of each other, arguing—"

"We're not going to argue!" Kurt protested, then laughed softly at his own irony. "Why would we ever fight?"

"Because I know you. You like your space and we'll have none of that in our shoebox."

Kurt shuffled a little closer, eliminating the gap between them. "I like you in my space."

"But you like some of your own. You and I both know it. This summer, when we'd spent pretty much that whole weekend together? Sunday afternoon you were all but ready to—"

"OK, OK," Kurt said. "So I guess we might fight. A little. But we'll always make up."

"Always," Blaine smiled, kissing him gently. "And eventually we'll be able to move out into a proper apartment where we will have our own space and we'll be fine. We'll have it all. Married, our own home, maybe a family—"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"I just... I never..."

"I did," Blaine said. "Two of them. I know everyone says 'one of each' but I honestly don't care. And while I would love to have a kid with your eyes or your smile... I like the idea of adopting. Kids out there who need help and support, who... I know we've not had it easy but in the grand scheme of things? We've been lucky. Really lucky. And I'd like to show some kid that they can be that lucky too."

"You really have thought about this," Kurt giggled.

"And you're great with them. Dress ups with our daughter while I talk football with our son—"

"Or the other way around," Kurt interjected.

"—and we can talk boys with whichever of them shows an interest and when it comes to girls... well, we'll manage!"

"And we'll give her away at her wedding and be proud at his," Kurt said.

"And then there will be all the grandkids and—"

Kurt managed to get out "god I love you" before he was kissing Blaine, pushing him over on the bed and straddling him.

~~

Afterwards they lazed in the moments between knowing they should get up and clean off and needing to get up and clean off.

"I'm starting to really like Christmas," Kurt laughed softly as Blaine's fingers traced patterns up and down his arm.

"Second favourite holiday," Blaine whispered, snuggling in close and revelling in the feel of skin on skin.

"So what are your plans? Will I get to see you on Christmas Day?"

"Well, my brother can't make it so Dad's talking about going to LA to see him."

"When am I going to meet this famous Anderson brother?"

"What?"

"I just... wonder when I'm going to meet the elusive Cooper."

"When he stops being so elusive I guess," Blaine sighed.

"When are they going?"

"Mom hates flying during the holiday season so they'll probably drive down."

"That's one hell of a drive."

"Which means they'll probably leave after lunch on Christmas Day. Mom's got a cousin in St Louis so they can be there late that night, Dad went to college in Denver so they can stop off there. They call it their Christmas break."

"Did they do it last year?" Kurt asked.

"Every year. They take a couple days to drive down, see Cooper, couple of days drive back after New Year."

"So you were on your own last year?" Kurt almost squealed. "Blaine!"

"I wasn't alone. I stayed at Wes'. My parents have their thing, I have mine."

"So... this year...?"

"Nothing's been arranged yet," Blaine said.

"You're staying here," Kurt declared.

"Your dad—"

"Will offer, the second I tell him your parents are abandoning you Christmas Day lunchtime."

"Are you sure? I mean, having your son's boyfriend—"

"He'll offer. I promise."

~~

He did.

~~

"I'll get it!" Kurt yelled as the bell went.

"Five minute head start," Burt said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine said as the door was pulled open.

"You too," Kurt replied, grabbing his jacket and pulling him inside. He barely registered the thud of Blaine's bags in the hall as he pulled him into a kiss. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Not half as glad as I am," Blaine muttered into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas."

"Best... holiday... ever."

"Two years. Two years we'll be in our place and we'll be getting married and..."

"Can't wait," Blaine said.

"Time's up!" Burt called.

"What?"

"Don't ask," Kurt sighed, running his hands down Blaine's arms to grab his hands. "Come on."

Blaine grabbed one of the bags before he was led from the hallway to the kitchen where Carole and Burt were waiting.

"Merry Christmas," Carole smiled, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Hummel," Blaine said. "From Mom, a thank you for taking me in for the week," he said, putting the gift bag on the side.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," she smiled. "And I think you can drop the Mrs Hummel."

"I've been telling him that for months," Kurt laughed, slipping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"I appreciate this, thank you," Blaine said.

"Can't have you sittin' home alone during the holidays," Burt said. "Time for family."

Kurt's hand on Blaine's waist gave a little squeeze.

"And we got a perfectly good spare room, only thing you need to know is the floorboards outside it squeak. Loud enough to wake me."

Blaine simply smiled politely and slid his own arm around Kurt's waist. "I'll make sure I avoid them," he said.

Burt couldn't help but laugh and he shook his head. "Go, sure you can find some movie to watch," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the family room. "I got bear traps to set," he added quietly under his breath, earning him a playful hit on the arm from Carole. "How long before we're doing trips to visit them for Christmas?" he asked his wife.

"They'll be in New York together in a few years," Carole said as she started to load the plates into the dishwasher. "The... opportunities available to them there..."

"I know. I look at them... I know," Burt said. "It's... something I'm still trying to get my head around. I look at him and I still see my little boy."

"I know," she soothed. "I still see Finn as that kid and then a few years ago he was telling me that Quinn was pregnant and he was gonna be a dad. And I know it didn't play out that way but... our boys are growing up, love. They're growing up and they're in love and Kurt... He got lucky. Not just because of... But because they are good together."

"They're great for each other," Burt said. "I don't think I'm supposed to actually approve of my son's boyfriend but..."

"I know," Carole laughed.

"So... Two years you reckon?"

"I'd put money on it," she said, putting in the last dish and turning the machine on.

"Loser pays for the flights to New York for the wedding."

"Deal."

Burt laughed, holding out his hand to shake on it. Once they'd done that he pulled her in close, kissing his wife gently. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now I know you're dying to get in there and make sure they're not up to anything."

"Bear traps," Burt said as he remembered, almost jogging out of the kitchen in his haste, leaving Carole behind, gasping breaths through her laughter.

~~

Curled up together on the couch Kurt and Blaine had put in the DVD of _The Notebook_ , part of Finn's present to his mom, and they wrapped themselves around each other.


End file.
